


All my Love is in my Mouth!

by Tamashinohi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dentist AU, Fluff, Go wash your teeth once you read this ;), Love at First Sight, M/M, Parody, Shipping, alternative universe, good vibes, why the hell did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamashinohi/pseuds/Tamashinohi
Summary: Kokichi ate a lot more sugar than usual the past weeks. No wonder he ended up complaining about a toothache with such a daily habit, and as expected, his friends had to push him to go see a professional before he gets a cavity. But of all his life, Kokichi Ouma never expected to fall in love with Shuichi Sahara, the ultimate dentist…





	All my Love is in my Mouth!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote a short story about Saiouma/Oumasai with a Dentist AU, and this is also my third post on AO3! That's a parody about my babies, to help us relax about the game, and bring some joy to this universe ahah. Hope you’ll like it, I tried my best to make it as funny and fluffy as I could! I'm also separating the story into three short chapters. Enjoy :3

Kokichi Ouma is a basic and regular student. He is going to Hope’s Peak Academy, a regular school, and he is living in a regular dorm, with regular friends by his sides. However, in this whole set of normality, one thing could bring him troubles. He loved sugar. And by that, it means that he used to eat a lot of sweet foods. It was more like an addiction, indeed.

The worse happened when the boy reached the seasonal holidays and had nothing to do for two weeks, which was too much for an energic person like him. But hey! Everyone left to travel or to see their family! He couldn’t tease his closest friends, Kaito, Himiko, and not even Kiibo! He was all by himself, so he had to pass time the best as he could.

His small body sitting cross-legged on the couch, in front of the TV on, with his favourite comic shows, his popcorn and his Panta next to him, he was ready. Ready to survive alone for two weeks, and to let time flow faster than it should.

That’s how the worst happened, and that Kokichi ended up eating candies, cakes, cookies, and a lot more of Panta than he should, for the past days.

At least, time passed quickly, he sure didn’t notice that school was about to start the following day...

• • •

D-Day, the purple haired boy was more than happy about the news. Literally jumping out of his bed, he got clothed very quickly before going to school with his usual cheerful attitude. He took a wide breath, thinking about how he’ll tease his friends today, and just thinking of the jokes he’ll say makes him grin widely.

Everything seemed okay, until he felt something in his mouth. An unpleasant and unusual sensation growing inside.

Maybe it was all the sugar he ingested, he wondered. After all, yeah, he drank so much Panta the past two weeks, he told himself that it was obviously the reason for his pain. And he was suffering because he may have forgotten to wash his teeth once… or maybe twice…? Or even more… what? He cursed his bad habits and even more vacation for existing and for pushing him through this uncomfortable situation.

During this day of school, everyone noticed how weird Kokichi acted, he was silent, his lips were closed, tho nobody could guess that the problem actually _come_ from his mouth.

It was lunch time, and the group of friends was outside, around a table, and not hearing Kokichi at all, which was just staring at his food with discomfort. That change of attitude was so unexpected that one of his friend, Kaito, reacted fast about that, asking the short boy many questions.

“Oye, Kokichi! You’re not noisy today, what’s the matter?”

Lancing a glare at his frenemy, he frowned his eyebrows and moved his mouth carefully before opening it to speak loudly.

“Oooh, shut up Kaito!” He paused and started to speak openly. “Not now you idiot, don’t you see that I’m suffering soooooo badly?” 

“What’s happening…? You’re not pretending again, right?” Asked Kiibo, the shy boy.

“Oh, be sure that I’d love to tease you with a robophobic joke but I’m not in the mood! There’s an eruption of pain in my teeth and I don’t know what to do!”

“Oh, you probably have a cavity Kokichi…”

“What, that’s all? So weak…” Replied Himiko.

“I knew it! You ate too much candy these holydays! Such a kid.” Grumbled Kaito.

“Ehh, that’s not my fault.” The small boy rolled his eyes before continuing. “I was so bored all by myself. Fortunately, I had my Panta with me, at least he never leaves me alone!” 

He glanced at his friends, and almost acted as he was deeply hurt, which made Kiibo panicking a bit of guilt.

“Tchh, how can you even stand up after eating only sugar for days...? It’s a habit of you now.” Whispered Himiko, tired of imagining him only eating so muck junk food by his own.

Kokichi couldn’t guess either and didn’t even want to know how it was possible. He only loved sugar, and that was the most important for him, or at least, until it now brought him some pain.

“Oye lil’ bastard! Look at me!”

Kaito pointed his phone right in front of Kokichi’s sight, which made him leave his thoughts. He noticed that a number was written on it, followed by a name.

“Shuichi.. Saihara?”

“That’s my best friend’s number, he’s the ultimate dentist. He’s often busy but just tell him you know me, and you’ll see him in no time!” 

Staring at the phone, Kokichi was already pissed about this, he hated going to the dentist. To him, they were all some incompetent assholes only here to forbid him from eating his precious food, and by that, things went really wrong last time he saw a dentist. So wrong that he ended up on the ground, crying with his usual crocodile tears, after the dentist dared making a simple scaling to his teeth. Of course, the man never saw that kind of attitude, and even said he didn’t want to see him ever again, not even in the same sidewalk in the street.

Kokichi indeed made a good impression, so good that he could escape from the awful doctor, and after all, what if he had a cavity? He used to say to himself, without guessing that it would be so painful.

“You hear me? Come on and heal yourself, fucking troublemaker!”

By those words, and after a hundred fuss between the two of them, Kokichi was forced to call the number in front of everyone. After all, maybe the “ultimate dentist” would actually help him and have a hint of talent in their job.

Things were sealed, and the appointment was planned for the following day.

• • •

The next day, Kokichi went to the fateful place. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket a lot, to see Kiibo messaging him “good luck”, or even to see a “don’t turn away or I’ll kick you, dumbass!” from Kaito. Yeah, he couldn’t go back now, or they would annoy him daily. And of course, if he turns away and go home, the pain would stay in his mouth forever, and eventually gets worse. But he couldn’t help but curse Kaito for being in this situation. Really, who the hell has a dentist for best friend in high school?! And how old is he?! Anyone who would be friend with Kaito would obviously some kind of nerd anyway. 

Once he got inside the building, he took the elevator and looked around him the names on each door, he was on the right floor as he finally saw “Shuichi Saihara” written on a golden plate. After getting inside, he noticed that the walls of the corridor were all white, and it was disturbing at this point, since it almost remembered the boy of an hospital.

He noticed a blond girl in front of a computer, who seemed to work hard at the sound of the keyboard she frantically pressed.

A friendly face turned to him once she saw Kokichi, asking him who he was, if it was the first time he came here, and fixed all the papers in the following minutes. Her name seemed to be Kaede, who knows why he noticed this detail when he would never see her again, but he did.

The small boy came into another room with eight empty chairs arranged in the whole space. Kokichi took place to the one next to the window, so he could see outside while waiting. It didn’t take long until the boy got bored and start moving in a bizarre way, keeping his hands firmly on the chair, he was swinging his legs back from forth, and balancing his chest right to left. We could even hear him sigh and complaining all alone about the wait, he indeed was already regretting being here.

Because his appetite started to grow, Kokichi seized a small package of candy from his pocket, and decided to eat one, or two, or some more while waiting. Yeah, Kokichi wasn’t an angel, he loved making fun of people, so he brought his own candy to provoke the poor dentist, in the case he was useless to his pain at least.

But because he wanted to keep some for later, he just pinched one between his lips, and decided to open the window so he could lean through it to check what was going on outside. It was leaving his hips out, and his back was so arched that it was almost embarrassing to see from behind.  
  
The door of the room finally creaked as the dentist was about to call Kokichi’s name, but he was surprised by the suggestive position Kokichi was in. 

“Mr... Ouma Kokichi?”

He just turned his head at the sound of the voice and kept his position with an annoyed expression stuck to his head. But, when he saw the dentist’s face, and how pretty he was, his grimace disappeared, and he gaped. Literally, he gaped so suddenly that his candy dropped from his mouth and fell outside the window! But, he didn’t care, because he was so captivated by the golden eyes of the person in front of him.

“These eyelashes are so long...” Was mumbling Kokichi on his own, almost forgetting that the dentist expected a reply, or just a reaction from him.

The dentist wondered what kind of behaviour he should have from this type of person, but, he stayed polite, and tried to keep his professionalism. He opened his mouth, to talk with a gentle voice, and shyly watched his new patient.

“I’m Shuichi Saihara, I’ll be the one in charge of you. So, mmh... Would you please, follow me?”

At that moment, Kokichi knew it was going to be interesting, and he sure was ready to follow him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked the first chapter! I started it a while ago but recently found the strenght to finish it. I'll try my best to upload the next chapter soon, I already have all the ideas! I really hope you'll follow this short story until the end!


End file.
